Eclipse
Eclipse (A Saga Crepúsculo: Eclipse no Brasil e A Saga Twilight - Eclipse em Portugal), também conhecido como The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, é a adaptação cinematográfica do livro de mesmo nome da escritora Stephenie Meyer, que foi lançado no dia 30 de junho de 2010. É a terceira adaptação da série Twilight, depois de Twilight e New Moon. Sinopse Em Eclipse, Bella encontra-se em perigo por causa de Victoria, que ainda a ameaça para vingar a morte de seu ex-parceiro James. Enquanto isso, várias mortes sem explicação passam a acontecer em Seattle, uma cidade próxima a Forks. Bella também se vê obrigada a decidir entre Edward e Jacob e, relacionado com isso, a permanecer humana ou tornar-se vampira. Sobre o filme, a atriz Kristen Stewart comentou, "Estou louca para ver esse triângulo amoroso se tornar um problema de verdade. Fomos meio inocentes em Lua Nova, mas isso se tornará algo muito, muito real. Eu sempre apoiei a lealdade que Bella tinha com o Edward e ver isso faltar vai ser interessante". Robert Pattinson completou, "Eu acho que a Bella é um pouco traiçoeira Eclipse. Acho que dará uma boa cena". Ashley Greene afirmou que o diretor David Slade levou o filme para um lado mais obscuro, com maior foco na ação. Elenco Cullen e Swan * Kristen Stewart como Isabella "Bella" Swan * Robert Pattinson como Edward Cullen * Peter Facinelli como Carlisle Cullen * Elizabeth Reaser como Esme Cullen * Ashley Greene como Alice Cullen * Jackson Rathbone como Jasper Hale Cullen * Nikki Reed como Rosalie Hale Cullen * Kellan Lutz como Emmett Cullen * Billy Burke como Charlie Swan Tribo Quileute * Taylor Lautner como Jacob Black * Chaske Spencer como Sam Uley * Tinsel Korey como Emily Young * Tyson Houseman como Quil Ateara * Alex Meraz como Paul * Kiowa Gordon como Embry Call * Bronson Pelletier como Jared * Julia Jones como Leah Clearwater * Boo Boo Stewart como Seth Clearwater * Gil Birmingham como Billy Black Vampiros Nômades * Bryce Dallas Howard como Victoria * Xavier Samuel como Riley Biers * Jodelle Ferland como Bree Tanner * Catalina Sandino Moreno como Maria * Kirsten Sprout como Lucy * Leah Gibson como Nettie Volturi * Dakota Fanning como Jane * Cameron Bright como Alec * Charlie Bewley como Demetri * Daniel Cudmore como Felix Humanos * Christian Serratos como Angela Weber * Michael Welch como Mike Newton * Anna Kendrick como Jessica Stanley * Justin Chon como Eric Yorkie * Jack Huston como Royce King II * Sarah Clarke como Renée Dwyer I have been seeking this iomtrfanion for some time. About five and a half hours of online finding, fortunately I saw that in your post. I don't understand why Bing do not rank this sort of useful sites in the first few pages. Normally the first few web sites are junks. Maybe it's time to use another search engine. Divulgação Em 10 de março de 2010, foi liberado um teaser trailer]] de dez segundos do filme, com cenas de Bella Swan com Edward Cullen e Jacob Black. No dia seguinte, o primeiro trailer completo foi lançado. Em 19 de março de 2010, o [DVD e o blu-ray de New Moon foi lançado, com a Ultimate Fan Edition, do Wal-Mart, contendo uma especial de 7 minutos sobre Eclipse. O segundo trailer, e final, do filme foi exibido em 23 de abril de 2010, durante no talk show apresentado por Oprah Winfrey, e foi geralmente bem recebido. No mês seguinte, os atores Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Kristen Stewart e Dakota Fanning participaram do programa, para promover o filme, e parte da platéia assistiu a uma versão ainda não finalizada do filme. Links Externos * Site Oficial * IMDB